


How long can you last?

by orphan_account



Series: 2015 Valentines [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the nights are quiet. Sometimes the nights are magical. Tonight, Trott is doing a weird witchy thing again, so Smith decides to make the evening special using a few tricks he's learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long can you last?

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine for [Soikia](http://soikia.tumblr.com/).

Smith can’t stop watching the egg. “Mate, it’s taking up all the heat from the fire,” he says. He looks pointedly to his right at Trott and pouts when he sees that the young man is deep in thought as he reads from his book.

“Chris,” Smith whines. He shuffles over to Trott and bumps his head against the other boy’s arm. “Chris, pay attention to me.”

“The fire is plenty warm,” Trott says. He turns a page in his book. Smith rests his chin on Trott’s forearm and looks at the pages. They’re full of words, but what catches his interest most is a diagram of a skeletal figure. It isn’t anything he can recognize.

“What are you reading?” Smith asks. He lifts up his left arm and pokes at the drawing. “What’s that?”

Trott looks at the picture. “It’s the bone structure of the thing in that egg.”

Smith drops his pointing arm across Trott’s stomach while his right arm slides behind Trott’s back. Slowly, he scoots closer to Trott until the young man lowers the book and casts an exasperated glance in his direction.

“I’m not doing anything,” Smith says defensively, answering the question that wasn’t asked with words. “Just want to stay warm, since that thing is soaking up all our heat.”

“It’s not taking up all the heat!” Trott exclaims. 

“I want to eat it.” Smith continues, placing his head on Trott’s shoulder. He knows Trott is going to deny him again, but the egg is huge and ever so tempting. It would be so filling and delicious. They could easily find some vegetables and herbs to make it taste better. Smith believes that they deserve it, after close to two weeks of failed attempts at catching animals.

“It’s a dragon egg, Smith,” Trott says tiredly.

“You said it wasn’t quite like a dragon when you took it out of those ruins.” Smith points out, smiling slyly.

“It’s still more like a dragon than a songbird.”

Smith stares hungrily at the egg for a long moment. “Can we eat it once it hatches?”

“No.” Trott’s answer is firm and Smith sighs. He buries his face in Trott’s hair. 

“Tell me a story,” Smith mumbles into Trott’s neck. Trott twitches, which gives Smith an idea. He moves his face a small distance away from the skin of Trott’s neck and brings his legs closer around Trott. 

“What kind of a story do you want to hear?” Trott asks. He closes the book and sets it down on the moss beside him.

“Something about a dragon,” Smith suggests. It doesn’t really matter. He just needs to give Trott something to do.

“Once, not too long ago, there were a pair of dragons in the mountains to the north,” Trott began. “One flew high in the sky and breathed out clouds that dropped snow and ice onto the cliffs and peaks. The other crawled under the rocks and poured fire into the hearts of the mountains.”

This is a story Smith has never heard before. He listens to it, but divides his attention in order to gently return his face to the back of Trott’s head. His nose is tickled by Trott’s hair, so he nuzzles down a bit further. Licking his lips, Smith waits.

Meanwhile, Trott continues his story. “The dragons were unaware of the other’s presence. So they continued, one coating the tops of the mountains with cold white snow, and the other melting them from within. Eventually, they both came to the largest mountain in the land. Each dragon decided that this mountain would be their home. The ice dragon stood on the top and--”

Trott stops talking suddenly as Smith plants a firm kiss against the back of his neck. Smith follows up with a shorter kiss, closer to the left side of Trott’s neck.

“Uh…” Trott starts again. “The ice dragon landed on top of the mountain and started breathing out the clouds that would cover the mountain with ice and…”

Smith reaches the skin beneath Trott’s ear and presses quick pecks there. 

“S-Smith?”

Smith pauses and fails to hold back his grin. “Why are you stopping your story, Chris? What happens with the other dragon?”

“Th-the other dragon…” Trott says, picking up the tale from where he left off. “The fire dragon found his way into the heart of the mountain and… and,” Smith kisses Trott’s ear and the young man shivers. He takes that as an opportunity to sit closer and hold Trott more securely in his arms. “Uh… it started melting all the rock and gold around itself until it was red and flowed like water. It--” Trott breaks off again and gasps as Smith licks from the lobe to the top of his ear. 

“Wha--ah--”

“Don’t stop, Chris,” Smith whispers into Trott’s ear.

“Fuckin… stop,” Trott whispers.

“Finish the story, Chris,” Smith urges. “I want to know what happens. Which dragon wins?” He takes Trott’s earlobe into his mouth and sucks it until it turns red. In fact, Trott’s face is a bit red now. Smith leaves his ear alone for a moment to kiss Trott’s cheek.

“The d-dragon,” Trott manages to say in between short breaths. Smith starts sliding his hands under Trott’s shirt. “The fire… felt the cold from outside the mountain and…”

“And what?” Smith kissed the skin behind Trott’s ear. He traced Trott’s chest with his fingers and felt the young man shudder again. 

“And it… it kept adding more fire and started to melt th-the snow and,” Trott whined and leaned back into Smith’s chest. “Alex, please.”

“What happens, Chris?” Smith asks again. He returns to Trott’s neck and covers it with as many long wet kisses as he can while Trott tries to finish the story.

“You… bastard,” Trott growls, panting. “The ice dragon saw… the ice melting and breathed more snow clouds. And the fire dragon made more stones melt and… And the ice… started digging into the mountain to see why--fuck you!” Trott says breathlessly when Smith’s hand leaves his chest to grasp at the front of his trousers. 

“I want you to finish the story,” Smith whispers again, his mouth pressed against Trott’s ear. “Please, Chris,” he lets the hissing end of Trott’s given name linger against the soft skin and Trott groans.

“Asshole,” Trott says, but he continues the story, faster than before. “The ice dragon dug down from the top of the mountain. The fire dragon started melting the stone above him and moved upwards. Finally, the two met and… and,” Trott gasps and he finally releases his death hold on the moss beside him and seizes Smith’s left hand and presses it harder against the front of his trousers. Smith chuckles at how hard Trott has already gotten, although all of his teasing has had an even stronger effect on himself. He hopes the story doesn’t last much longer.

“And the fire dragon blows the last bit of rock between itself and the ice dragon with its fire and,” Trott takes in a long breath through his clenched teeth. “The mountain pours out fire and melted rock and the ice dragon flies away into the clouds and--” Another sharp breath. “The fire dragon crawls out with the melted rock and sees the ice dragon and they--”

“And they fuck,” Smith finishes for Trott, pushing him down onto the mossy ground and smashing his lips against Trott’s. He grips Trott’s hair in a gentle fist and kisses Trott’s mouth again and again.

Trott bucks up into Smith and grinds his cock against Smith’s. They break apart from kissing to catch their breath.

Smith smirks at Trott’s frustrated expression. “You filthy jerk,” Trott says, narrowing his eyes.

“You want me to leave?”

Trott drags Smith’s head down and kisses him hard. Smith tastes Trott’s tongue in his mouth and smiles around it. He rocks his hips against Trott’s and is rewarded with the pleasurable combination of hearing and feeling Trott moan into his mouth. Trott breaks away again and sighs. He bumps his forehead against Smith’s.

“You started this,” Trott murmurs. “Do something.”

Breathing heavily, Smith lets go of Trott’s hair and pulls at Trott’s trousers. Trott pushes himself up off the ground and helps Smith slide his trousers and undergarments down his thighs. He’s red in the face, but before he lays back down on the ground, he seizes Smith’s face again. Trott kisses him without a pattern now, simply communicating his desire to Smith with the contact. He clutches at Smith’s shirt and drags it upwards and over Smith’s head.

Smith enjoys these actions, but he wants to progress to more interesting things. As Trott continues to kiss him and knead his fingers into Smith’s bare shoulders, Smith shifts his weight onto one palm against the ground and brushes his hand lightly against Trott’s cock.

Trott breathes in sharply and stops moving. Still barely touching Trott, Smith kisses softly at Trott’s neck, then makes his way down to Trott’s collarbone. Trott hesitantly tugs his shirt up, and pulls it off. He drops it on the ground next to Smith’s discarded shirt.

Smith takes Trott’s cock into his hand and Trott whispers, “Oh, please, Alex.” 

“What’s that, Chris?” Smith grins. He returns his mouth to Trott’s chest, now bare. He kisses and bites lightly at the skin as he progresses down from the collarbone to the ribcage. Smith quickly moves to one side of Trott’s chest and mouths at a nipple. 

Trott cries out and Smith is almost painfully hard now. He palms Trott’s cock while he focuses his attention on Trott’s chest. He can feel Trott’s heart, beating under his lips. Smith keeps one hand on Trott’s dick and brings the other up to lightly pinch at Trott’s other nipple. 

“Smith, please, I--” Trott groans and shudders underneath Smith. 

Smith wants nothing more than to take off his own trousers and fuck Trott’s mouth until he paints the young man’s face white, but he forces himself to wait, just a little longer. He caresses Trott’s chin and asks, “How long can you last, Chris?”

“Just--fucking,” Trott pants, “Anything. Now.”

That’s all the confirmation Smith needs. He slides backwards until Trott’s dick is in front of his face and grips Trott’s hip with his right hand. He takes the tip into his mouth, coats it with saliva, and sucks. 

This is so much hotter than he’s ever imagined. It’s awkward in a way because it’s Trott, but the fact that he’s doing this with Trott makes it so much better than all the other times Smith has had. Smith snakes his free hand into his own trousers and allows himself to feel a brief moment of blessed attention, but he wants to focus on Trott. He’s fairly sure this is Trott’s first time and he wants to give him his best.

Trott is panting and gasping out fractions of words that sound like pleas and encouragement and maybe Smith’s name. His shaking hands find their way to Smith’s hair and he grasps at it. 

Smith draws back, licks his lips and sucks along the skin of Trott’s penis. 

“Sm--Alex,” Trott says.

Smith takes as much of Trott’s dick into his mouth as he can and takes hold of the rest with the hand that was just holding Trott down. He looks up and catches Trott’s eyes. 

He raises an eyebrow and hums. Trott throws his head back and arcs back with a strangled cry. The motion tries to force more of Trott’s cock into Smith’s mouth, but Smith lifts up his head with it and pushes Trott back down to the ground. He pulls his lips off Trott and sucks at another side of Trott’s dick. 

“Don’t get too eager, Chris,” Smith whispers. 

“You fucking prick,” Trott snaps. “You were the one who--”

Smith forces his throat to relax and takes Trott’s cock into his mouth. He pushes his face down more than he’s ever done for anyone else and feels the tip touch the back of his mouth. He strokes Trott’s stomach with a hand that’s as shaky as Trott is right now.

Meanwhile, his own dick is so, so hard, but it’s enough to listen to Trott and how much he’s enjoying this. This is what Smith is doing for him. 

He rubs erratically at Trott’s abdomen and moves his tongue under Trott’s dick in his mouth and strokes himself in his trousers. It’s all he can do to try to keep up all three actions at once. Smith hopes Trott is losing his mind as much as he is.

“Ah-Alex--” Trott gasps, shaking. 

Breathing heavily through his nose, Smith manages to bring his head closer to Trott’s hips. Trott’s dick pushes back into his throat and Smith feels like he’s choking. 

Suddenly there’s liquid pouring into his throat. Smith releases his mouth’s hold on Trott’s dick and coughs, spilling Trott’s cum onto the body below him. He takes Trott’s cock in both of his hands and strokes it until Trott is done.

Trott sits up, trembling. “Oh, no, Smith,” he pants. “I’m so sorry--I--”

Smith shakes his head and crawls on top of Trott again, pushing him back down. “No, Chris, no, you’re amazing.” He smiles and kisses Trott softly. “I love you, Chris.”

Trott kisses him back. Smith’s cock is still stiff and he feels so needy for attention, so Smith starts planning out how he’s going to get Trott to suck it. 

But that damn egg sitting in the fire picks the absolute worst time ever in the history of forever to explode in a shower of shell shards. 

Smith and Trott both jump and stare at the fire in alarm. A sleek black thing is crawling away from it. Its body looks faintly like glowing coals, and it is shaped like a small snake with four tiny legs. It creeps over towards where Smith and Trott are clustered together. 

“Trott,” Smith growls. He glares at Trott. His erection is softening and, while he’s happy that he was able to pleasure Trott, he’s feeling incredibly bitter about the stupid dragon thing. “Get rid of it.”

Trott laughs. “I’m sorry, mate, but…” he can’t even finish his sentence. He sits up and pulls his trousers back on, chuckling. The dragon that isn’t really a dragon, according to Trott, keeps advancing until it reaches Trott. It lifts up its tiny legs, trying to reach Trott.

“Fuck off,” Smith hisses at it. “He was mine first!”

Trott shakes his head, still laughing, and picks up the little dragon. “You need to get back in the fire, you little thing.” He gets up off the moss and carries the dragon back to the fire. “Shh, just stay in here for now.”

Smith sprawls on the moss and stares at the sky hopelessly. He listens to Trott moving around at the fire and sighs. 

Then Trott’s face appears in front of him. 

“Smith,” Trott says with a small smile. “You remember when I said that you almost drank an aphrodisiac last week?”

Smith cocks his head curiously. “And you still haven’t told me what that is.”

Trott’s smile widens and he sits down on Smith’s chest. He holds up the tiny glass vial that he wouldn’t let Smith have last week.

“I’ll tell you what it is now, Alex.”


End file.
